Making love work
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: *continuation of chapter 700* Ino always saw Sai in a different way. Maybe if she just tried hard enough Sai would just fall into her arms and say "I love you." But people always say love takes just a little extra work... *SaixIno obviously and canon love. Teen for mild language* *One shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Shippuden it belongs to its respectful owner Masashi Kishimoto. Non-profit work thank you;)

Questions I can answer. Btw Sai and Ino actually happened their son is Inojin;)

* * *

><p>When Ino first laid her eye's on Sai's deep black eyes the first thing she thought of was Sasuke. That's when her little school girl crush formed. Finally when she met Sai he was a complete social wreck unlike that cool Sasuke guy, it's like he didn't know how to really act. Even though most people got annoyed by him Ino saw more, to her Sai was an open book waiting to be read...just with the words in a different language.<p>

After the war and whatever Sai went back to his usual hobby: painting. While Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the medic team were up to their necks in injured people. Finally Sai had some leisure time..."Hm what should I paint...?" Sai asked himself, in front of him, a blank canvas screaming for a simple brush stroke.

Sai saw a bush clover blowing in the wind, it was perfect. "...This won't take too long."

_Hospital..._

Finally both Ino and Sakura were on their breaks, Shizune was taking over while they had a drink of water and some time to rest a bit. "...Being a medic nin sure is a lot of work." Ino sighed, she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"So Sakura, what're you doing after this?"

"I made my mind up. I want to have my own child."

Ino smiled. "Sakura aren't you a little young for that, besides he's still away."

Sakura chuckled, finally Ino and her could get on the same boat. "Ah so you've given up on Sasuke have you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course but there will be another Ino-Shika-Chō formation."

"So Ino who do you have in mind?"

Ino got an attitude look on her face. "He's better than your Sasuke-kun."

*vein pops* "You did not just say that about my man!"

"He's not even your man yet!"

"He's better than your blank page!" Sakura snapped back.

Ino and laughed, just like in those days where they used to fight over Sasuke-kun now the tables have turned. Sakura fighting for Sasuke and Ino fighting for Sai. Maybe that's the reason why Ino wasn't as sad as Sakura when the Uchiha was a missing nin eh...

"But I think you two would make a great couple." Sakura lightly added.

"Yeah but Sai...I have no idea what he's feeling..."

_Sai..._

"And done." Sai stood back, the bush clover was perfect. Every detail. Every petal. Every stem. Done.

Sai took off the portrait and disassembled the stand, he walked back to his house to display his work like he always did.

So as quick as today came tomorrow came faster. Konoha was back to its usual state, the injured were mostly all healed and everything was just you know how they always were...I guess. As soon as Sai passed the ramen shop of course Naruto had to pester him.

"Yo Sai!" Naruto greeted, his face had ramen bits dripping on his clothes.

"Oh hey Naruto."

"Sai do you wanna come with us to the new barbecue place? I even invited Ino for ya!"

"...well..."

"And there'll be some momen tofu!"

"...maybe but I never really been to this barbecue place."

"Good at 8 ok."

_That night..._

Sai made his way to the new barbecue place, dressed pretty formally...Naruto waved his hand motioning Sai. Sakura, Ino, Chōji, and Naruto were all there.

Naruto started to laugh. "Sai, aren't you a bit too dressed up eh?! This is a BBQ place ya know!" Naruto laughed and Sai was in a tux...a pretty nice one at that.

*sweat drops* (Was I not suppose to wear this?)

Sakura punched Naruto in the head making him form a small bump buried in his spiky blonde hair "NARUTO! BE NICE TO SAI!"

"Yeesh ow Sakura!"

The waiter came and took their order, just like the other barbecue place it had a giant stove top in the middle which meant you had to cook it yourself. Finally the waiter came back, Chōji being his impatient self dumped them all on the stove top.

Ino was glazing over the desert menu, it looked good and all but her mind was focused on Sai. How was she gonna impress him if she didn't know how he felt. Ino made her move and sexy-winked at Sai. "Hey Sai." Ino said in a dreamy voice.

"Hey ugly." Sai replied.

"..." Ino's expression drastically changed from dreamy to angry, veins popped out of her forehead. She wasn't as violent as Sakura but still when she wanted to she wanted to.

Sai put on a fake smile to try and cover things up. "It's only a nickname Ino." Sai looked at Sakura. "I think Sakura is gorgeous." Ino's expression changed again...envy.

Sai still had on a fake smile. "Well Sakura is pretty special even if her chest isn't unlike you Ino." Sai commented.

Sakura's face darkened she pulled out her fist. "You should learn to shut up Sai."

After that fiasco of a dinner Sai walked out with two bumps on his head, from his past he knew that you have to say the opposite of what you meant. Second thoughts on that. Sai walked home alone. He was alone all the time and he didn't mind it really, he knew he wasn't going to get anyone. Ino was probably being with Chōji so...you know...so.

Ino on the other hand knew one thing, she didn't want to be with Chōji. Which raised questions, did she only like looks? Is that all she liked was looks? Not heart? Because if that's the cases she'll end up a loner like Shino.

"Sai...I can never tell..." Ino said to herself, she was open with her feelings. He not so much.

Out of luck she happened to see Sai walking by, Ino ran up to him. "Sai where are you going?" Ino asked, it was a cold chilly night, the wind was blowing hard.

"Home."

"..." Ino blushed, he looked extra cute with his hair blowing in the wind.

The wind violently blew Sai and Ino's hair. "..." Sai was silent as well, waiting for her to answer.

"...Never mind just go."

Sai took one look at Ino's pale blue eyes, she returned the look. Sai's eyes told a different story then what he put it out to be. "Ok ugly." Sai walked off while Ino sighed yet again.

(What happened to me? Where's my confidence?) Ino walked back to her house, for everyone else love wasn't a problem. Even Sakura got what she wanted...just gotta keep on trying I guess...

Ino woke up the next day, it was a bright windy day same as yesterday. After doing her morning preps a thought crossed her mind. "Wonder what Sakura is up to?" Ino asked herself, she was checking the mirror brushing her hair.

Sai on the other hand was at the library, for a reference as such. "Interesting...I'll have to try that." Sai closed his book, put it in his bag, and walked off to the forest.

Sai plopped down a bunch of flowers on his table, he took off his casual clothes and put on his ANBU uniform. While he was at the forest a messenger told him the hokage needed him. Sai picked up the flowers and stuffed it in his backpack then he disappeared.

_Hokage's office..._

Hokage Kakashi Hotake was sitting at his desk, his gonna be wife was getting papers for him. Him and Shizune, he'd never knew that would happen but love can be strange. Especially for the young ones out there.

"Sai you're here." Kakashi said, he took off his hokage hat.

"What do you need Hokage-sama?"

(I can't say I don't like that title...) "Sai, Sasuke is coming back today. Make sure he behaves."

Sai nodded. "Is he staying here for good?"

"No just to check up on Sakura. Just check up on them once in awhile, you don't need to spy on them all day."

"Right."

Sai walked out of the Hokage's office, he finally spotted Ino sitting on a bench just enjoying her day from the looks of it. "Hey ugly!" Sai greeted.

Ino scowled, again with the ugly comment. "Sai! Girls don't like to be called ugly all the time."

"I know." Sai took out some very pretty flowers.

"Oh Sai! Thank you!" Ino gleamed, she took the flowers and gave them a big sniff.

Attracted to the sweet smell of Ino a bee buzzed up to Ino and plopped on her nose. "..." Ino's face was as pale as Sai's. Ino hated bugs.

Sai put on a fake smile to perhaps lighten the situation. "Well that's not suppose to be here."

"Sai. Get. It. Off." Ino quietly said.

Sai took out his scroll and his brush. "Super Beast Imitating Drawing!" An ink rat came out of Sai's scroll. The rat scurried up Ino while dribbling ink on her clothes. The rat caught the bee in its mouth, relieving Ino.

Sai did a hand sign. "Ino could you move the rat?"

Ino now grossed out carefully flicked off the vermin. Sai released the jutsu and ink splattered all over the ground. "There done."

"Did you have to do all that Sai?"

Sai fake smiled and started to walk off. "Bye ugly." Sai disappeared again, maybe to find Sakura.

(Was Sai trying to impress me?)

As the days grew colder and colder and winter approached everyone made their final step towards their adult life. Everyone grew up. Everyone had their lives set. Everyone planned for the future except Ino and Sai.

Ino looked out of her window covered in frost, she sighed. Asking herself those questions she always did. What was she gonna do? Even Chōji found love with a certain loud mouth cloud girl but not her. Would there still be an Ino-Shika-Chō?

(Why are so difficult Sai? Do you even care for me?) Did Sai like Ino? A question that always rung in her head. Sasuke likes Sakura. Naruto likes Hinata. Temari likes Shikamaru. Sai likes Ino...right?

Ino got dressed, it was getting pretty chilly and she didn't have the exact clothes for winter. In Konoha it got cold in the winter, snow wasn't common here but it could happen from time to time. Ino put on a purple jacket, there was a knock at the door.

Ino walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was Sai. "Ugly, I have a gift." Sai said, in his hand held a long red scarf.

Ino took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "...Thank-you Sai but..."

"What is it?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME UGLY?!" Ino yelled, pumping out a fist.

Sai smiled. "To build better bonds you call someone a nickname."

"How does calling someone ugly build a friendship?"

"Well I've learned that you call someone the opposite of what they are." Sai explained, his skin was turning pale blue now because of the windy cold.

Ino's eyes widened, Sai took this as a meaning that she didn't understand. As told from that book of his. "So when I call you ugly I'm meaning to call you beaut-"

Ino without thinking tightly hugged Sai. Her warmth warming his pale skin. It was clear now that Sai did care he just had a hard time showing it.

* * *

><p>AN: The red scarf or red string of fate is basically a fable or myth that states it connects two people together. Hence Kushina pulling out her read hair and Minato finding her. Hence Hinata giving Naruto a red scarf then they marry and whatever. Hence Sai giving Ino that scarf as well;) True love!

**Notice: **Those reading a new journey and/or Itachi, my brother you'll have to wait till next week. Early next week I hope.


End file.
